1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image processing apparatus, a contour of input image data is emphasized or smoothed to generate a reproduction output signal for printing, or the like.
In this case, since the entire region of an input image is subjected to contour emphasis or to a smoothing process, if the input image includes a dot or line image, a print output locally having poor image quality is reproduced.
In another conventional apparatus, contour data of input image data is extracted and is reproduced.
In this case, if image portions having different characteristics are mixed in the input image data, the extracted contour becomes unclear due to a background image.